A Holiday
by RixxiSpooks
Summary: The gang actually go on holiday! Well, to start with!
1. An Idea

**Hey I love Alpha Force and this is just the start of my story. I hope you like it although it's quite short but I didn't have much time!! I am gonna add more!!!**

"How about, just for a change, you _actually_ go on holiday?"

"What?" the American girl looked up from scanning the news channels and raised an eyebrow.

"And I don't mean you going somewhere where you can get into trouble. I mean somewhere you can relax and have fun with your friends like a proper holiday," her uncle continued.

"But we do have fun!" The girl protested.

"Putting your lives in danger?" It was her uncle's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Amber, I just want to know you're safe for once."

"We like doing missions and we hardly ever put our lives in danger," Amber argued.

"Now, you know that's a lie. We've had Hex in hospital with a komodo bite, Li being stabbed and you almost dieing from having no insulin," her uncle gave her a stern look.

"Technically the one where Hex got bitten wasn't a mission," Amber retorted, knowing she was beaten when she saw his face. She threw her hands up in the air in defeat, "Fine, we'll go on _holiday_!" Her uncle smiled in satisfaction.

"Good, I have a great idea where you can go," Amber's uncle turned on his heel and left, shoes squeaking on the shining floor. Amber groaned and threw herself onto her bed. Hopefully, her uncle John's, idea wouldn't be awful. She better warn the others.

**R&R please cos then i will give u a popadom!!!**


	2. No Palmtop

The brown haired youth stood waiting impatiently for his friend to turn up. They were supposed to be catching a plane together. His intelligent green eyes scanned the crowd and spotted the mop of floppy blond hair that belonged to Alex.

"Hey, Alex, over here mate!" he called. The other boy saw him and hurried over, grinning as he came.

"I just heard our flight, Hex," Alex said, "We better get a move on."

"I know, I was waiting for you to get your slow arse here," Hex retorted. He grabbed his rucksack and headed for the gates to get on the plane.

"So, why do you think we are going to France?" Alex queried as they found their seats and sat down.

"I dunno, but Amber didn't seem very happy about it when she called." Hex pulled a small machine out from a pouch on his belt and switched it on. The screen of his Palmtop lit up and his fingers started scurrying across the keys at lightening pace.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to wait until we're in the air before turning that thing on?" Alex questioned, looking at his friend's face, concentrating entirely on the mini computer. Hex didn't even look up as he answered.

"No, it's fine."

"Ok, but I'm blaming you if we crash," Alex shrugged and pulled out his MP3. He was distracted by the air stewardess coming over and asking if Hex would turn off his Palmtop off until they were in they landed. Hex was about to protest when Alex elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Ow," Hex yelped and massaged his side, "Alright." He reluctantly turned his beloved machine off and turned to Alex and opened his mouth.

"Don't think you can talk to me just cos your Palmtop allowed," Alex cut in before he could speak, "I'm going to sleep."

"But it's only like an hour flight," Hex complained.

"And your point being?" Alex smirked, his eyes closed, ear phones in place. Hex glared at him and then slumped down in his seat, hands typing on an imaginary keyboard as he waited for the flight to end.

**Please R&R and i'll give you a popadom!!!**


	3. ASBO

"Hex, Alex!" a tall Argentinean boy shouted from a car as the two boys came out of the airport, their luggage in tow.

"Paulo," Alex grinned at his friend and jogged over. Hex carried walking at a slow pace, head down and a scowl on his face.

"What's up with gadget boy?" Amber had stepped out of the car with Li and spotted his sullen look.

"He had to spend the whole journey with no Palmtop," Alex smirked and chucked his bag in the boot of the car.

"So, is he having withdrawal symptoms?" Amber asked.

"Yup, plus this old guy spilt his drink all down his shirt and now he smells of alcohol," Alex took Hex's bag off him and threw it in.

"God, I thought we were getting somewhere with you going cold turkey but now it seems you've turned to drink. Tut, tut," Amber sighed over-dramatically.

"Shut up," Hex waved her off as he climbed into the car and pulled out what he was craving so much.

"Ok, I think he failed, he couldn't even go more than hour without it," Li joined in the taunting. Hex ignored her, his fingers skimming the keys. The others, knowing they weren't going to be able to communicate with him for awhile, piled in the seven-seater car. Amber in the front with her uncle, John Middleton the organizer of the 'holiday', Hex and Li in the middle and Paulo with Alex in the back seats.

The two in the back were having an animated discussion about what they'd done in the time at home involving driving cars over moors and into a lake on Alex's part and on Paulo's bringing down half his ranch when he pulled out a support by accident.

"Seriously, it just went whoof!! And the whole lot fell down. You should of seen my mother's face, I thought I was going to die of fright," Paulo retold the event.

"So what kind of thing are we going to do in Paris?" Li finally asked after being bored with no one but a hacking-obsessed Hex for company.

"Ah, that's for me to know and you to find out in about an hour," John Middleton tapped his nose knowingly.

"Oh great!" Amber slumped further down in her seat trying to imagine what awful ideas her uncle could have thought up. Li nudged Hex, fed up with the constant clacking of his computer keys.

"You gonna talk at all?" she questioned. Hex shook his head, totally absorbed in whatever he was doing. "Fine then, I'll just talk to Alex and Paulo!" With that Li unclipped her seatbelt and flipped herself acrobatically into the back, promptly landing in Paulo's lap, "Hey!"

"Whoa," Paulo yelped, "You are crushing my..."

"Sorry!" Li hauled her body quickly off Paulo and squished between the two boys.

"What are you doing Li?" Alex raised an eyebrow, his grey eyes dancing with amusement at her antics.

"Getting away from that anti-social loser," Li poked Hex hard inbetween the shoulder blades.

"Ow!" he cried but still did not tear his gaze from the screen to retaliate.

"Give him an ASBO," Amber called from the front.

"What is an ASBO?" Paulo asked, puzzled.

"It's this order that's given to a kid if..." Alex started.

"His name is Hex," Li finished, she jabbed him again. He still did not react and she changed the subject, "Wanna play I-spy?"

**Please review and I'll give you a popadom!!!!!**


	4. Big Pink Castle

**Thank you so much to My-name-is-foxglove for being my first reviewer!!! I love you!!! I hope this chapter meets up to your expectations!**

**Also thank you to any other people who read but did not review!!! Enjoy!! **

"What is that?!" Alex pointed into the distance. All the others craned their necks to see. Amber squinted into the sun trying to pick out the outline she could see.

"Looks like a big pink castle," Paulo announced.

"What!?" Amber suddenly had a really bad feeling mounting in the pit of her stomach. Her uncle wouldn't, would he? By the look on Alex's face, utter terror, Amber could tell he'd just had the same thought.

"Are we gonna turn off soon?" Amber asked desperately.

"No," her uncle shook his head, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. Amber's fears were realised.

"Oh help," Alex groaned as the castle grew closer.

"What? What's wrong?" Li asked puzzled.

"We are going to…Disney Land," Amber swallowed.

"What!!" Hex's head snapped up from his screen and he almost threw the Palmtop on the floor but caught it just in time, "D-Disney Land?"

"Yes," Amber, although dreading the prospect couldn't help love the effect it was having on Hex.

"Get me out of the car!" Hex yelped.

"Why? I've always wanted to go to Disney Land!" Li grinned.

"I've never been. I thought it was in Florida though," Paulo's brow creased.

"No that's Disney World," Amber corrected him.

"Is this your idea of a holiday?" Alex looked rather queasy at the thought.

"I thought it would be fun," John smiled, "Something you can do together without being in danger."

Hex still looked absolutely terrified as they drew into the car park. Li was excited and leapt out of the car, Paulo following close behind, not wanting to be separated. Amber climbed out reluctantly and joined the other two. Alex and Hex didn't budge from their seats.

"Come on guys!" Amber said, already resigned to the fact they were here and there was nothing she could do about it.

"There is no way on earth you are getting me out of this car," Alex shook his head looking at the streams of people heading through the park.

"Why? What's so wrong with Disney Land?" Li asked, wanting to get in as soon as possible.

"It's big, loud, full of kids and is so not my thing," Hex said, looking like a frightened rabbit, "Like you said I'm anti social, I don't do interaction."

"Oh god, Hex," Amber sighed, exasperated, "It's not that bad, I thought it was most English kids dream to go to Disney Land!"

"Well I'm not most English kids!" Hex retorted.

"Me either," Alex agreed.

"Man, the British are weird!" Amber raised an eyebrow.

"How many times have we heard that before," Hex drawled.

"Ok, if you don't get your butts out of the car right now then I am going to get you out with force!" Li announced, getting into a fighting stance to enforce her point. Alex scrambled out of the car quickly, knowing what Li was capable of, and almost fell onto the ground in his haste.

"Alright, alright I'm out of the car!" he held his hands up in defeat.

"Good, now for code boy," Amber turned to Hex.

"Now be a good boy and you won't get hurt," Li said in a mock stern tone.

"No, I am not getting out of this car. I'm not going to Disney Land," Hex stated.

"Fine, force it is. Paulo do the honours," Amber grinned at Paulo and he got the idea. The big Argentinean stepped forward just as Hex slipped his palmtop into its pouch, getting ready for a fight.

"I'm not coming!" he said, determined.

"Yes, you are, we are a team, therefore we all go," Paulo grunted and grabbed Hex's leg and yanked hoping to pull him out but Hex had being anticipating something of this nature to happen and so had grabbed onto the car seat with a vice grip. Paulo pulled harder but Hex's hands were not letting go for anything.

"Hex!" Paulo panted, "Just let go!"

"Never," Hex gritted his teeth and thanked all the hours he'd spent at the gym increasing his muscles that were holding against Paulo's strength.

"Jeez, you aren't gonna let up are you," Amber winced as she saw the veins on Hex's arms pop out so they were a vivid blue. She could tell Hex wouldn't give up until both his shoulders were pulled clean from their sockets, "Leave him Paulo, you are going to hurt him!"

"No," Li jumped in and grabbed Paulo's waist joining in the tug of war, "He's coming whether he likes it or not!" With Li's added pulling power Hex felt his fingers prised off the seat and it felt like his knuckles were going to pop out. Suddenly, so quickly no one had time to register what happened, Hex's hands were wrenched from the car and he flew backwards landing on Paulo who fell over and squashed Li. They all ended up in a tangle of limbs on the floor.

"Ow," Li groaned from the bottom of the pile. Alex and Amber could do nothing other than burst out laughing. Hex stood up, massaging his wrists, ready to jump back in the car to continue the struggle but Amber was too quick. She slammed the open door closed and made sure all their bags were out before telling her uncle to go. He grinned, kissed her on the cheek and manoeuvred out of the car park.

"Noo, I'm going to die!" Hex moaned.

"Let's go!" Li said, excited, "I want to go on all the rides, every single one!" She dashed off and Paulo, although he didn't think theme parks were quite his thing, sprinted after her.

"Why Amber? Why?" Alex whined.

"Oh come on, stop being such spoil sports. It'll be fun!" Amber grinned, "Just think, if you can't get over going into Disney Land then you'll never get into the SAS!" She ran off after the others.

"Why would the SAS go to Disney Land?"

**What do you think?**


	5. Space Mountain

**Ok this may be a bit dull but I don't know much about Disney Land!! So i cant say much.**

"This is going to be soo cool!" Li bounced up and down excitedly like a child.

"Yes," Paulo nodded, amused by her antics.

"Oh my god I wanna get out of this queue!" Amber sighed, "I need a coke."

"I want to get out of this park altogether!" Hex wailed, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"What I don't get is why we are standing out in the open when its midday and the sun is high in the sky," Alex butted in.

"Cos we are waiting to get on Space Mountain, obviously!" Li grinned, eyes sparkling.

"What is with her?" Hex asked, puzzled, "How come she's so excited?"

"I think…" Amber started and then paused, "Actually I haven't a clue."

"We are going on Space Mountain, Space Mountain, Space Mountain," Li chanted.

"I think she's lost it," Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Definitely," Hex agreed.

"Positively," Amber nodded.

"I think she is just…what's the word?" Paulo pondered and then got it, "Hyper."

"That explains a lot," Amber said, "No more sugar for you, Li."

"What? No!" Li yelped.

"Seriously, I think you will be flying soon," Amber said.

"That's impossible," Hex interjected.

"Shut up, Hex. I'm making a point."

"Hey, we are on," Paulo interrupted, gesturing to the cart that had stopped in front of them.

"Finally!" Li cheered. Alpha Force climbed into the cart and strapped themselves in. The ride started counting down.

"Three…two….one." The cart shot off.

Hex heart jumped into his throat and Alex felt his stomach lurch. Li whooped as they sped along in the darkness past big globes of light that she guessed were supposed to be planets and stars, she found it exhilarating. Amber felt extremely disorientated in the blackness as the track looped and twisted at high speed. She couldn't see much. Paulo heard screams behind him from several girls as they went upside down, he didn't mind it was pretty tame compared to some horses and bulls he'd ridden. Finally they reached a tunnel filled with swirling lights and skidded to a halt.

After they got off Hex was swaying slightly.

"That was horrible," he mumbled.

"That was awesome!" Li grinned, dancing on the spot.

"That was weird," Paulo said.

"Yes, strange," Amber nodded, "What about you Alex?" She turned to the grey-eyed boy. He looked very pale and green tinged around the edges.

"Are you ok, Alex?" Paulo asked.

"Sick," Alex grunted, he hurried off to find a toilet.

"Let's go on Thunder Mountain!" Li suddenly piped up and scurried off.

"Jeez, does she never stop?" Amber jogged after her.

"Someone has to stay with Alex!" Paulo called after them.

"I will," Hex volunteered abruptly.

"You sure?" Paulo asked.

"Yup," Hex nodded, "I've got my Palmtop."

"Ok," Paulo ran after the girls leaving a very relieved Hex behind. Maybe he should make a break for it now. Just at that moment Alex came out of the toilets looking slightly perkier.

"I am not going on that again," he said adamantly.

"Me neither," Hex agreed, "Let's go find somewhere to sit."

**Please review and then i will give you a cheesy biccy!!**


	6. SmurfDoodler

**Ok this is pretty short but I hope it's alright!! The action is coming up soon!!!**

"And who's FrisbeePole4?" Alex asked, having got over his nausea, looking at Hex's screen.

"This guy, he's kind of weird but he's managed to hack into loads of secure sites like MI5's headquarters," Hex replied, typing a message into the Palmtop.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Alex nodded, not really sure whether it was good some random person on the internet could look at lots of top secret files.

"I know," Hex smiled as he clicked up another email.

"HollyK?" Alex looked questionly at Hex.

"This girl, well actually I'm not sure if she is a girl but I'm pretty certain," Hex's fingers flew across the keyboard and pressed the send button before Alex could even read the message.

"SmurfDoodler?" Alex raised an eyebrow at the next email Hex received.

_Hey Hex,_

_What are you doing? On holiday I suppose. I am killing time at my hospital admit desk pretending to do paperwork. My boss is up in the ICU for five minutes so I have that long to email you. It's been such a dull day, I bet you are somewhere like Australia doing one of your mad cap adventures. Got a tan? I am as pale as paper, stupid New York snow!_

_I have been pretty busy this last month, I haven't emailed you, I know, but don't be offended. I just seriously haven't had the time. Too many patients being stabbed and stuff._

_Damn! My boss is back! Gotta go, she's coming over!!_

_SmurfDoodler_

"Her real name's Levi," Hex said, "I've actually met her in person, she's twenty one and lives in America."

"When? How? Why? Is she your friend?" Alex asked curiously, surprised Hex had any friends outside the world of the Internet and Alpha Force.

"Yes," Hex grinned, "She's my cousin!"

"You have a cousin?" Alex said.

"Yep," Hex replied, "Actually I have two."

"Really?"

"Yes Levi and Tessa," Hex answered the email, "But Levi is the only one who can use a computer right. Tessa hasn't a clue, like you guys."

"Oi!" Alex protested but knew Hex didn't mean using Google and Microsoft Word, he meant hacking, "So, it runs in the family, does it?"

"What? Hacking?" Hex queried, not looking up from his screen.

"Yes."

"Yes, I think it skipped a generation though, with my parents and Levi's, they are extra stupid," Hex muttered.

Suddenly there was a bang from the café door and Paulo, Amber and Li burst in. They spotted the two British boys sitting at a red table in the corner and hurried over. Paulo slumped down next to Hex whilst Amber and Li slipped in beside Alex. Li grabbed a menu.

"Anything good here?" Li asked, "I'm starving!"

"How was Thunder Mountain?" Alex looked at his three friends.

"It was awesome," Li said animatedly.

"Yeah," Amber nodded in agreement, "It was cool."

"I suppose," Paulo shrugged, "But I do not really see the point queuing for that long just to go on a three minute ride."

"That's the point. The build up makes the ride better," Amber explained.

"Not from what I saw. Everyone was irritated and hot," Paulo remarked, taking the menu from Li as she passed it to him.

"Glad I missed that then," Hex smiled.

"Have you two been in here the whole time?" Amber questioned.

"Yes," Alex nodded, "I've found out Hex has two cousins!"

"Seriously?!" All the friends looked surprised.

"Yes, why are you so shocked?" Hex closed the lid of his Palmtop and frowned at them.

"Cos you actually have relatives that you talk to!" Amber replied slapping him on the back.

"Ow," Hex yelped.

"Can we order?" Paulo felt his stomach rumble.

"Yes," Alpha Force said in unison.

"And after that we are gonna go on _It's a Small World After All_!" Li added.

"What?!"

**Hehe i don't know many rides at DisneyLand Paris!! Thats the extent of my knowledge but that ride's kinda on there for a reason. It was one of the first ideas I had for my story and one of the only rides I can remember that I went on when I was younger!! Please review!!! I will give you a cookie!!! Well a virtual one!! Press the button!!**


	7. Donald Duck

**Sorry for the wait! This chapter is a bit random but still read it! i should really stop saying my stories are crap cos then no one will read them! lol!!**

"There is no way you are getting me on that ride," Hex shook his head spying the building they were coming up to.

"Why?" Amber asked.

"Cos I always run away from things that are frilly, covered in flowers and full of screaming children!" Hex started dragging his feet as the got closer.

"Oh stop being such a wimp," Li grabbed him by the arm with an iron grip so he didn't have a chance to break free, "You are coming on this ride whether you like it or not!"

"Ok, so that's just Hex, right?" Alex said, "Cos I'm thinking of making a run for it right now if that's ok!" Alex dashed away from the group as they were about to join the queue for the ride.

"Oh no you don't!" Hex caught Alex's hood with his free arm, "If I have to go through this torture then you're definitely coming with me!" Alex skidded to a halt when he felt the yank on his hood.

"No fair," he sulked.

"Why are you two so against having fun? Paulo isn't making a fuss," Amber asked.

"This isn't our idea of fun," Hex said, still holding Alex just in case he tried to run again, "And I think you'll find Paulo is over there." They looked to where the hacker was pointing and saw the handsome Argentinean chatting with a couple of girls.

"Paulo, if you don't get your butt over here and stop flirting with those French chicks I will tell them you wear make up. Oh, wait whoops I already did!" Amber yelled at him. The girls laughed and he flushed bright red, beating a quick retreat.

"What did you do that for?" he hissed. Amber shrugged and hauled him into the queue with them.

"I was getting somewhere," Paulo continued.

"Yeah, right," Li sniggered, "They seemed to wanna get out of there as quickly as possible."

"Did not," Paulo argued.

"Did too," Hex joined.

"Did not."

"Did too!"

Alex turned away from the pointless argument and couldn't help notice that all the people around them were little children and their parents. They were pretty much the only teenagers in the queue. He felt rather embarrassed. One tiny boy with blonde hair and bluish grey eyes stared up at him. He looked to be about two years old and was wearing a Liverpool football shirt. The boy was clutching a stuffed Donald Duck.

"Hello," the boy smiled a toothy grin at him. His two front teeth had a gap in the middle and stuck sideways at odd angles, this caused him to have a slight lisp.

"Hi," Alex grinned down at him. The boy came over to him and took his hand.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Alex, what's yours?"

"Donald, like my duck," Donald held the duck out to him, "Do you wanna see him?"

"Er…yes," Alex took the duck; it was rather sticky and had lost an eye.

"Pick me up. I wanna see higher," Donald demanded.

"Um…" Alex wasn't sure about this idea; he looked around for Donald's parents and spotted a woman smiling at him.

"Sorry about Donny, he's a bit forward," she apologised.

"That's ok," Alex said, "Here you go, kid." Alex bent down and lifted Donald up with ease as he was so light.

"Wow, look! Doesn't the ride like so good!" Donald beamed, arms planted on Alex's shoulders so he could push himself higher.

"Hey, careful, you might fall," Alex lowered him.

"Aw, no, I wanna go up high," Donald pouted.

"Look, Alex has found a friend with his mental age," Hex smirked as he caught sight of Alex holding the young boy.

"I think you'll find he found me," Alex spluttered as Donald leant on his head. Amber looked at the older and younger boy thinking they could've been mistaken for brothers, both with floppy blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Here, let me take the rascal off you," the woman Alex had talked to earlier stepped in and pulled the small boy off, "We have to get on the ride, Donald." Donald sulked as he was led away from his new found friend.

"Bye, Alex!" Donald waved as he climbed into the boat that had just arrived at the boarding platform.

"Bye, Donald," Alex replied.

"Come on, let's get the next one!" Li decided and hopped into the next boat. The others followed suit. Hex, Amber and Alex were in the front whilst Paulo and Li were in the back. The boat set off on the water channel.

**Please review cos then i will be very happy! i would give you a...a...an egg! hehe!**


	8. Freaky Figures

**Ok, sorry this has taken me ages to update! Thanks to all my reviewers i live for you! I hope you enjoy this and it might be a couple of weeks till i update cos i'm goin skiing! I shud really be in bed now! its way past my beddy pies! Bye!**

"Ok, those figures are really freakin' me out."

"Me too, I swear they are staring at me."

"Paulo, they are made of plastic, their eyes don't move," Li laughed.

"Still, Amber's right, they are really freaky," Paulo replied.

"I really don't like this guys," Hex whispered, his voice wavering as the plastic dolls bobbed up and down around him singing scarily cheery songs in high voices that sent shivers down his spine.

"What's wrong with them?" Li asked.

"They're too…cute," Hex answered, eyeing the statues warily, "They want you to think they are all sweet and flowery but then they turn on you at the last second!"

"Hex, they're bloomin' dolls!" Amber sighed, "Have you actually ever heard of a doll attacking someone?"

"Well, I had this friend on the internet…"

"You know, I don't wanna hear about stuff off the internet," Amber halted, "Just enjoy the ride! Right Alex, isn't this fun?" Amber asked the blonde haired boy beside her and when he didn't reply she nudged him, "Earth to Alex."

Alex sat rigid in his seat, his whole body tense, "I know what Hex means," He hissed out of the corner of his mouth, "They're evil!"

"They're singing statues!" Li cried and just at that moment all the lights and sounds went out. Alpha Force was plunged into darkness. They couldn't even see a hand in front of their face. Several screams could be heard from children further up the ride.

"It's started," Hex said in a spooky voice.

"Oh for crying out loud you sound like some weirdo from a cheesy old horror movie," Amber groaned.

Suddenly she had an idea, she elbowed Alex in the ribs who winced and seemed to glare at her although she could barely see. She jerked her thumb to imply getting off the boat and Alex understood. They both, as silently and carefully as possible climbed onto stage where all the figures were. Amber tapped Alex and gestured for him to go on the other side of the water channel so they could get to the boat from both sides. Once both teenagers were in position they prepared for the surprise. Alex crept up to Hex's left side and then yelled as loud as he could "BOO!" To his utter amazement Hex didn't even flinch, he just sat there.

"Is that the best you can do?" Hex asked exasperatedly. "I was expecting that as soon as I felt someone leave the boat." But what Hex wasn't prepared for was the soft kiss he received on his cheek. "Argh!" Hex jumped, startled and wobbled to the side of the boat, he was so shocked in fact that he tumbled over the side of the ride and into the cold water.

"Right, who kissed me?" he demanded.

"Tut, tut, Alex, we all knew you had a different sexual preference but no need to flaunt it in our faces. Keep it out of public places thanks," Paulo's mocking voice came from the back seats.

"Oi!" Alex yelped, "I bet it was you."

"Ah, no, you see it couldn't have been me, I have an alibi," Paulo replied.

"What alibi?"

"I was busy snogging Li!" Paulo laughed narrowly dodging Li's sharp blow that was supposed to hit his head as she blushed scarlet.

"You what?!" Amber shouted.

"Hmm, I think I better get out of here before Li slugs me in the face!" Paulo leapt out of the boat, his loss of weight tipping the boat violently almost sending Li overboard. The splash of the bow landing in the water was sent straight into Hex's face.

"Hey!" he spluttered, "Watch it!"

"Sorry," came Paulo's voice from a distance, "Boy, these statues do look really frightening in the dark and close up!" He was inspecting the figure of a scantily clad beach babe doll.

"You know you never did say who kissed me," Hex pointed out.

"Well who do you think, dumbass? Paulo?" Li giggled, "It was the person who just left the boat." She spoke as Amber hastily scurried from the ride to avoid confrontation.

"Amber! I'm wet cos of you!" Hex flew out of the water spraying water everywhere and darted after the now screaming Amber.

**What do you think? Good? Crap? Half decent? i don't care just press the lickle button and review! please and thank you! have a pancake!**


	9. Chicken

**Back from my skiing trip! It was wicked but I have to go back to school tomorrow which sucks! Hope you like this chapter. This is where the plot actually comes in - sort of! LOL!**

Hex sprawled across the hard floor as his foot caught on the bank. "Ow!"

"Sucker!" Amber's voice floated through the darkness.

"Grr, Amber, you are so dead!" Hex scrambled up and ran after the sound of the American's footfalls.

"What _are _you doing, Paulo?" Li asked as he peered at a surfing statue, dressed in a skimpy number.

"Looking at these girls," Paulo replied, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Ew, that's perverted Paulo," Li made a face.

"I told you he'd sleepwith _anything_!" Hex yelled, still on the chase.

"Hmm, I don't doubt it," Alex joined in the teasing.

"I would not, it has to be human at least," Paulo protested and then realised he'd dropped himself in it.

"Well, what did I tell you?" The hacker's voice sniggered.

Suddenly there was an almighty crash and a yell.

"What was that?" Li jumped in surprise.

"I dunno," Alex spun round looking for the source.

"It was Hex!" the hysterical burst of giggling came from Amber where she was rolling around on the floor in fits.

"Ergh," Hex moaned, "I ran into a jungle woman." The gang walked over to where he was lying, completely winded, on a leopard skin wearing woman looking rather suggestive.

"You hypocrite," Paulo mocked, "At least mine have heart beats!"

"What?" Hex asked confused.

"Sleeping with a statue, Hex, how could you?" Amber grinned.

"Mate, do you wanna hand?" Alex held out a hand to help him up.

"Thanks," he grunted, hauling himself up, "Stupid figure, I told you they were evil. It framed me!"

"You were the one who ran into her. Its not like she could move into your path," Li chuckled.

"I didn't see it. If the bloody lights came on then maybe I could see where I was going!"

"I suppose, but that was still no excuse, keep your hands to yourself," Paulo taunted the London boy.

"Seriously, shut it, Paulo," Hex brushed himself down and glared at the offending figure, "I don't like there being no light! I hope they come on soon."

"Meanwhile," Amber hissed to Li, "We can have some fun…" The two girls slipped away undetected.

"I wonder why the power went off anyway," Paulo said.

"Power cut?"

"Could be."

"Well the only thing I'm glad about with the power off is that the dolls have stopped singing that sickly sweet song." Hex said. But then, as if to contradict him, the dolls surrounding them started to chirp into life.

"I…It's…a…Small World…After All! It's a Small World After All," the squawking jungle men and women began stuttering slightly.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me!" Hex yelped, literally leaping away from the noise, "This is too weird!"

"Yeah," Alex flinched as a plastic hippo behind him open its mouth and gurgled.

"I thought this ride was for little kids. If I was six I think I would be scared out of my life," Paulo admitted.

"I'm seventeen and I'm scared out of my wits!" Hex announced cowering away from a couple of lions that roared.

"Chicken," suddenly the sari dressed lion tamer beside the plastic beasts spoke.

"Argh!" all the boys yelled.

"What the hell?!" Alex looked at the blank face of the doll. It stared at him with glassy eyes.

"Did that _thing _just call me a chicken?" Hex pouted.

"Um, yeah, I think so," Paulo nodded, still slightly shaken.

"Chicken," this time the voice came from a male jungle person accompanied by perfect imitations of a chicken clucking from another figure.

"I recognise that voice!" Hex realised who it was, "Amber! Li!" He sprang towards the darkness behind the statues but froze as several piercing screams came from further down the ride.

**Ooh, please review! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers by the way! I love you guys! Have a slice of cake!**


	10. Getting Serious

**Hehe, sorry this has taken ages! please don't murder me! i've started several new stories and been so flooded with ideas from them I forgot this one! whoops! It was also quite difficult to plan what was going to happen from here! this chapter was hard to write and may not be up to my best and be rather confuzzling but still please review! to all my loyal reviewers and readers who have stuck with the story so far THANK YOU! Hugs all round! Lol! Virtual hugs then!**

The piercing screams continued for no more than a few seconds before they ceased abruptly. "What was that?!" Alex shouted and then, followed by his four friends, he charged to where the source of the noise came from. In the dark Alpha Force could not see clearly so they couldn't work out what was going on. All they could hear was the hysterical wailing and sobbing of several people in the boats. Silhouettes rose up in their boats and the gang could hear men yelling.

"What happened?!" one queried.

"It's this woman's kid, he's gone missing!" another answered, holding a shaking figure comfortingly.

"And mine!" they heard the shriek of a distraught woman from another boat as she struggled not to overbalance as she balanced daringly on the prow of the boat.

"Careful, love," a man's voice said softly, trying to calm her.

"Ahh!" everyone turned to another voice, expecting the worst, "My little daughter! My baby! She's disappeared!"

* * *

Alpha Force stared at each other through the gloom. This was not good.

"Is it just a coincidence that just when all the lights go off three kids vanish?" Alex hissed.

"They could've just wandered off," Li suggested.

"Unlikely, most of the kids on here are less then five, they're hardly gonna be climbing out of the boats are they?"

"Maybe," Amber cringed at the thought, "They fell overboard and drowned."

"All three of them?" Alex looked sceptical, "Besides, the water's not deep, is it Hex?"

"No, came up to my shins," the hacker nodded.

"See, how are they gonna drown in that?"

"You can drown in any depth water," Amber countered, "They could have hit their heads!"

"Stop with the drowning business! It's not like all three will have fallen!" the blonde haired boy reinforced his point.

"Ok, so they didn't drown, they didn't wander off, so that leaves the only option. Someone must've taken them," Paulo summed up.

"But who would want a bunch of little children?" Li asked, puzzled.

"Slave traders, paedophiles, people who want a ransom, could be anyone," Alex shrugged.

"Right, well they can't of got far, lets get off this damn ride and see if we can see anyone," Amber said, setting off in the direction she hoped was the exit.

"Wait, how do we know what the kids look like, we'll have to ask," Hex grabbed her.

The five teenagers split and went to ask each woman what their offspring looked like.

* * *

"She's four years old," one woman wept when Paulo and Li asked her, "Blonde hair, blue eyes, her name's Eliza."

"Can you tell us what she's wearing?" Paulo questioned knowing there would be thousands of little girls with that description and it wasn't likely they'd have the time to ask her name.

"Um…Pluto t-shirt, it's purple, and jeans…oh and Minnie Mouse ears," the woman said through her tears.

"Thanks," Paulo tried to smile reassuringly but didn't think he pulled it off that well.

* * *

Meanwhile Amber and Hex were having a hard time interrogating another mother who was screaming too much to be asked. She was the one who'd nearly fallen out of the boat.

"Please, we really need to know what your child looks like in case we see them," Amber reasoned.

"I...I…I…I," the woman stuttered, unable to bring breath to her lungs so she could speak, "S…she i..is fi…ive, w..ith br…own ha..ir an..d bro…wn eyes!" the woman managed to get out, gaining her ability to speak more, "She's got a green fleece on and…and combat trousers. Her…name…is….Kestrel."

"Ok," Hex said as they turned away, "Did I get it right? Five, brown hair, brown eyes wearing a green fleece and combat trousers called…Kestrel? Is that a name?"

"Yeah, a weird, old fashioned one, but it is a name," Amber nodded. The two of them and Paulo and Li headed over to where Alex was questioning the last person.

* * *

"Er," Alex stepped closer, trying to see the woman more clearly and then froze as he recognised her.

"Y..yes?" the final woman looked up.

"You…Donald's your kid, right? About this high, with a little duck and a Liverpool shirt?"

"Yes, have you seen him?!" Donald's mum seemed hopeful but drooped when Alex shook his head.

"But I'll tell you if I do," Alex told her and backed off.

* * *

He joined the rest of Alpha Force and they exchanged descriptions.

"Well, lets find a way out of here," Li said.

"Finally, I've been asking to do that for ages. If I'd known it would've taken a kidnapping to do that I would've done it myself!" Hex sighed.

"That's horrible Hex," Amber shoved him as they felt their way along the side of the ride towards the exit.

The bright light hit their eyes, half blinding them as they came out of the exit of the ride. What they saw first was the empty booth where the ride controller sat. Alex hurried over to see if he could turn the lights on so the people inside could be out of the darkness but when he looked into the box control room he stopped dead. There was a middle aged man sprawled behind the desk with a bullet through his head. His eyes were wide and glassy. Alex recoiled quickly. Things had just gotten a whole lot more serious. He then realised he still needed to turn on the lights. Stepping gingerly over the body he looked at all the switches and quickly spotted the one labelled 'Lights'. He flicked it, wanting to get out of the enclosed space as soon as possible.

"Alex!" a voice yelled, he whipped round just in time to see Amber skid to a halt just in front of the dead man. Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth dropped open. She only just stifled a scream.

"What's happened?" he asked anxiously.

"We think we've seen the kids, the others have gone after them!" Amber gabbled, "Come on!" Alex jumped up and sprinted after the girl. When they looked through the crowd they couldn't see any of the rest of the gang so they ran in a random direction.

* * *

"Which way did they go?!" Hex shouted at his companions.

"Left, I think!" Paulo yelled back, "Past that gift shop." The three youngsters sped past the shop and weaved through the crowd. Li whizzed on, keeping her eyes on the target straight ahead but Paulo got stuck behind a family that had stopped to talk to Beauty and the Beast. He couldn't see a way through. Hex jumped over a large furry Simba lion toy and slipped in between an elephantine woman and Goofy who was giving signatures. He was determined to keep up with the Anglo-Chinese girl and didn't notice Paulo fall behind.

Li dashed round the corner and caught sight of two men pulling Donald along on some kind of child harness that was attached round his shoulders. The child was protesting but as the men seemed respectable no one thought anything other than a troublesome child not wanting to leave.

"Mummy!" he wailed, pitifully. The men were holding the two little girls in their arms. They seemed rather subdued, Li guessed they'd been drugged otherwise they'd be squirming, trying to get free. The younger girl's eyes seemed especially blurred, as if she was about to drop off at any moment.

"I want my mummy!" Donald screamed again. An old lady tottered over to him, smiling.

"Where is your mummy then?" she cooed at the young boy. He looked up at her, his eyes large and watery, pleading.

"Help me," he whispered. The old lady didn't hear him though, or she didn't realise the importance of what he was saying. She just thought he was playing.

"Come along, _Oliver_!" one of the men tugged on the harness and he was forced to move.

Li was pretty sure she could take them. They weren't expecting her. Even if they did notice her approach them why should the care. In fact, she may as well pretend she was like the old lady and fuss over Donald, then wait for a chance to pounce. What Li didn't know as she began to walk casually towards the kidnappers, for she had not been there when Alex found the body, that these men were armed and dangerous…

**ooh, its a sort of cliff hanger! i'll try updating soon but i ain't promising nothing! i have stupid English homework! Annotating part of the Tempest! Why hell did Shakespeare have to write all these damn plays that are so boring on script?! Annotating, i think, is the worst thing to do in English!**


	11. Camera

**Sorry this has taken ages! Please forgive me! I am trying! I've had half this story written for weeks but haven't had the chnace to finish it!**

"Hello little man, aren't you a sweetie?" Li chucked Donald's cheek, waiting for her moment. She wanted to get a good look at the men's faces. One of them, the one holding Eliza, had short cropped black hair and icy blue eyes. Those eyes hardened when he spotted Li holding them up.

"Excuse me," he said in a thick French accent, "Would you mind? My son is tired and the park is closing. We need to leave."

"You're not my daddy!" Donald wailed clutching desperately at Li, "Help me!"

"Oliver," the man said in such a menacing voice that Li unconsciously put herself between him and the child, "Stop messing around." He grabbed the boy's arm viciously and that was when Li moved, catching him sharply on the side of the head making him stagger back whilst she grabbed the small girl from his arms.

* * *

Hex came round the corner just at this second after getting stuck behind a group of French school children and couldn't get the point across that he needed to move fast. He saw the man on the floor with Li standing over him and then, much to his horror, he saw a blonde haired man pulling a pistol from the waistband of his jeans. Hex's eyes widened in fear. He charged forward, almost falling over a bawling toddler and leapt on the man's back just as he was about to point the gun at the Anglo Chinese girl. His hands clawed at his back, with the element of surprise on his side the man dropped the gun abruptly and started choking as Hex tightened his grip on his neck.

Li stopped what she was doing and stared at the tussle that was ensuing. Gently she placed the little girl in her arms on the floor and moved forward to help the hacker by removing a limp Kestrel from the blonde's hands. She grabbed the child and then kicked Hex's opponent in the back of his knees. The man crumpled on the floor, all feeling gone from his knee down. Hex quickly slithered off his back and snatched up the gun. There were several gawping spectators to the incident so Hex slipped the gun into his jacket.

"Phew, that was a close one," Hex said, wiping the blood from a split lip with the back of his hand.

"Tell me about it," Li nodded, still clutching Kestrel like a life line, "D'you think the kids will be alright?"

"Should be, they've been drugged but they should be fine," Hex replied and looked past Li. What he saw made his blood run cold. The first man had disappeared….and he'd taken Eliza with him!

"Li! He's gone!" Li had already whipped around when she saw Hex's expression and as soon as she saw the missing kidnapper she'd shoved Kestrel into the teenage boy's arms and hared off.

"Oh, not again!" Hex groaned, he couldn't follow her, he had to look after the two children, "Donald, come here!" He grabbed the trembling boy by the arm and he screamed.

"No, ssh," Hex hushed him, aware of the people staring at the screeching child, "Its ok…come here." Much to his own surprise, Hex pulled the upset child into his arms in an awkward hug. Donald's shaking body calmed in his embrace and Hex became more comfortable and relaxed. To anyone watching that didn't know them it would look like a caring older brother looking after his younger siblings, one of whom seemed to be asleep. If only his cousin, Levi, could see him now. She would never believe it!

* * *

Then the three other members of Alpha Force whizzed round the corner. Amber spotted Hex standing in the middle of the crowd holding a sleeping child in his arms and the little boy, Donald, by the hand. She arched an eyebrow.

"If only I had a camera," she muttered.

"Huh?" Paulo gave her a strange look.

"Doesn't matter, there's Hex," Amber pointed to the lone teenager and strode towards him. That was then Hex saw them, a grin spread across his face as he let go of Donald's tiny hand, placed the bundle in his arms on the floor and sprinted off into the crowd.

"What the hell?!" Alex shouted and scooped up Kestrel, "What did he do that for?"

"Maybe Amber scared him," Paulo suggested.

"Shut up Paulo," Amber hissed.

"I reckon he knows something we don't, maybe about Li cos she isn't here, and he's gone after her," Alex broke them up.

"Yeah, it looks like Li's already been here though. Look," Amber gestured to the floor and at the unconscious man with red hand marks round his neck.

"Yowch," Alex said, "We need to get the kids to safety, and then we'll follow the others."

* * *

Li pushed herself through the milling crowds that were dawdling as they headed out the park, desperate to see the black haired head of the man she was tailing. She couldn't lose Eliza; she would never forgive herself if anything happened to the young girl. It was her fault she'd been taken after all because she hadn't kept an eye on the man. Where was he?!

There! Li slipped between a Robin Hood fox figure and a rooster and charged after the bloke. Unfortunately he chose just that moment to turn round and caught sight of her. His eyes widened in shock but then he regained his thoughts and dived side wards, through a door that led to a ride. He shoved past a security guard and a maintenance man, leaping up some metal stairs two at a time. Li sped after him, determined not to lose sight.

* * *

Hex came round the corner just in time to see Li disappear through a door, onto a ride. He looked up at the towering red structure of a rollercoaster in front of him. Something told him that this whole day was going to end very messily.

**Sort of cliffie!**


	12. Friggin' Spiderman

**Very short chappie! i'm sorry but i think it increases the tension. I repeat _I _think it adds more tenison but you may not! ah well! not one of my best pieces of writing but i didn't know how to change it. Hehe all i can say is negatives, thats not very promising. you may not wanna read it now! lol!**

Li skidded into the room and saw the black haired man. He was heading through a door labelled 'Maintenance Only.' The girl dashed after him as the door swung closed, she grabbed it and yanked the handle. As the door was flung open the heavens opened, as if on cue.

"Damn, rain," she muttered and charged after the escaping man who was at that point scaling hundreds of metal steps, his feet clanging as he clambered up. The going was very slippery as Li's converse failed to grip on the surface. She should've worn decent shoes! The water lashed down on her head, making everything ahead blurred. She could see the faint outline of her target ahead and put on another burst of speed, all those weeks of Alpha Force hard fitness training coming in handy.

The pursuer and the pursued were slowly growing higher and higher along the rollercoaster's maintenance deck. They were over one hundred metres off the ground. Li could see the people on the ground staring up, the size of ants. What would happen if she fell now? She would plummet to a gruesome death, that's what. Li gulped, trying to ignore the feeling of nausea trying to overcome here. This was nothing; she tried to tell herself, she's climbed cliffs higher than this. But she'd had ropes…

Li shook her head, sending droplets of rain spraying from her hair. Just don't think about the height.

* * *

Hex stared terrified, as the two figures headed up the rollercoaster. It had closed by now so luckily there weren't any carriages ready to mow them down but still… As the two went higher the more anxious he became. Finally he made a split second decision and hared over to where the two had entered the maintenance deck. He couldn't let anything happen to his friend or the little girl.

* * *

Alex, Paulo and Amber, after dropping the children with a nearby security guard, Amber telling him in French that their parents were looking for them, sprinted back to where they had last seen Hex.

"Where the hell do you think they could've gone?" Amber shouted spinning round as she frantically searched the crowd.

"Well…" Alex began, "This is just a hunch but I just think, maybe, they may be where everyone is gathered by that rollercoaster." Paulo and Amber looked in the direction he was pointing and both gasped.

"Oh my god, is that them? Climbing the rollercoaster like friggin' Spiderman?" Amber gaped.

"Yeah," Paulo nodded, gob smacked, "This can't be good."

The three remaining members of Alpha Force pounded towards the ride, their eyes still trained on the precarious figures, balancing on the metal frame above.

* * *

Li was almost in reaching distance, she could smell the cheap aftershave issuing of the man in front. She leapt forward and tried to claw his jacket with her fingers. He spun round and hit her, hard. Li cried out in surprise, feeling her feet leave the solid metal beneath her and her body falling through thin air. She was going to die...

* * *

Hex watched in horror as the girl before him began to fall from the platform. He was no where near Li and didn't have a chance of catching her. She was going to plunge to her death. It didn't stop him from running up the steps though, his trainers slithering over the wet metal. He ran faster and faster, his hair plastered to his head by the rain that was pelting down. Blood rushed in his ears and his heart pounded. Hex skidded to his knees where Li had disappeared and looked down over the edge...

* * *

The spectators on the ground screamed as they saw the young girl fall from the rollercoaster. Amber let out an anguished cry as she watched her best friend dropped like a stone. She couldn't watch, burying her head in Alex's chest. His own eyes were wide and shocked. This could not be happening…

**Duh, duh, duuuuh! Review! You know you want to! please!**


	13. Unconscious

**Ooh, bet you lot hate me for suspending your wait! Sorry! Fanfiction wouldn't let me update but I found a sneaky way to upload thanks to IndeMaat! Right! Read on and enjoy! And REVIEW!**

As Li hurtled towards the ground, slicing through the air, she screamed. What else could you do in that kind of situation? The scream was loud and piercing, full of terror. Several spectators had to look away before she hit the floor. Sure their stomachs and minds couldn't take it. Alex forced himself to watch as one of his best friends drew closer and closer to the ground at a frightening pace. Amber kept her head buried in his chest and Paulo struggled not to avert his eyes as the girl he had kissed not that long ago plummeted to her death. Then she stopped.

One hand outstretched had hit a bar on the rollercoaster structure behind her and on instinct her hand had wrapped around it like a claw, not letting go even when the momentum almost pulled the shoulder from her socket. Li cried out in agony but she was still alive! Dangling about five metres off the ground she let her head drop and waited for her breathing to return to normal and her heart rate to slow. That had been too close.

All the people on the ground gasped in shock as she suddenly halted, hanging off the metal bar. They all stared for a few moments before a young blonde teenager leapt forward and yelled up at the Anglo Chinese girl.

"Li, oh my god, are you alright?"

"Do…I…look….like….I'm….alright?" she breathed heavily, her face streaked with hot tears of relief.

"Good point," Alex found a grin passing his lips, "Er…you're gonna have to wait there for a bit, I think someone's coming to help."

"I don't think I can, Alex, my arm's killing me and my fingers are slipping," as she spoke Li's grip loosened slightly and she drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"Ok, well…er…then you're gonna have to fall," Alex decided, "You'll be ok, just think of when we were back on the island and those pirates were chasing us. You did it then."

"But, Alex, I'm scared," Li admitted, looking at the ground apprehensively.

"Well don't be," that was Paulo; he had finally found his voice and come to help Li on the last leg of her miracle rescue, "We're both here."

"And me!" Amber had joined them, wanting her friend to be safe. Li nodded, smiling weakly at her.

"Right, on the count of three. One…two…three." Li took a deep breath and let go. It was a horrible feeling again, almost as bad as the first time she fell but then she felt herself land on the floor and roll side wards and she felt wonderful.

"LI!" Amber rushed to the girl's side, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm just fine," Li replied glad that her friends were around her but one face was missing. Hex was still up there!

* * *

Hex, once seeing Li reach the ground safely, much to his astonishment, he realised he still had a job to do. Recover little Eliza. He jumped to his feet and looked up the steps. The man was a fair way ahead now but was tiring fast, he was not as fit as Hex or Li and the run had exhausted him. He had stopped at pretty much the end of the line, his hands on his knees and the unconscious child on the floor by his feet. He was eyeing the approaching boy warily. As Hex got closer the man backed away further, until his feet were right at the edge of the platform. He realised this and his eyes widened, he had no way of escape.

"Stay away!" he yelled, round, blue eyes reminding Hex of a frightened rabbit.

"Give me, Eliza," Hex spoke calmly, looking carefully at the man's posture to see if he could gain any clues to what he was about to do.

"No, get away!" the man picked up the little girl and held her over the edge, "Or I drop her." Hex froze and he heard several screams down below.

Suddenly the girl's eyes opened and she looked down. She saw the dizzying height she was at and did the only thing a four year old could she screeched and struggled. Hex had a horrible feeling that the man would drop her if not deliberately but on accident.

"Let her go, please," Hex begged, looking at the distressed child who was squealing in sheer terror.

"No," the man shook his head. Hex tried a different tactic.

"If you give me, Eliza then I'll let you go. You haven't done anything too bad yet so her parents my not press charges." Hex wondered if the obviously French man understood a word he said.

"I can't," the man looked adamant, the fear was back in his eyes, "My boss will kill me if I don't bring him a child. He'll kill my family too: my sons, Dominigue and Jacques. My wife, he'll take her and rape and murder her!" Hex realised that he was in a very difficult position for negotiating with the distraught man if he thought his boss would kill his family.

"What's your name?" Hex finally asked, weighing up his options.

"Henri," Henri replied.

"Well, Henri, if you give me Eliza then I can talk to the police for you and then your family can be protected."

"No, they will never be protected! Serge will find them and kill them still! They will never be safe! I can't let that happen!"

"But," Hex was fast running out of ideas, where were the girls to do all the reasoning and comforting when you needed them? "Think about it. If you kill Eliza then you won't have anything to give Serge anyway." Henri paused for a moment, considering the point but shook his head.

"Then Serge will know I had no choice."

"Henri, listen to yourself! This child that you're willing to just drop off a rollercoaster has a family too. A mother and a father that care about her very much. How do you think they would feel if you dropped their daughter? In fact, imagine Eliza was Dominigue or Jacques; you wouldn't want them thrown off. You're talking about _murdering _a _child_ here, Henri!" Hex shouted the final part to get his comment across. The French man seemed hesitant for a couple of seconds and Hex willed him to bring the child out of danger.

"No!" Henri thrust Eliza further out and she screamed. This was too much for Hex. He dived forward, bowling the man over and grabbing Eliza back to the safety of solid ground. The green eyed teenager cuddled the girl close but suddenly he felt a fist connect with his jaw and he was thrown backwards. A flurry of other punches rained down on him and he wriggled and squirmed to try and dodge them but his body was pinned down by Henri's knees. Hex felt his head loll over the edge of the platform and he realised just how close he was to being thrown off it. "You mustn't stop me. I must go!" The man went to stand but Hex flicked his leg up and kicked him hard in the balls. Henri howled in pain and clutched the injured spot. Hex leapt up, blood trickling from his nose and a split lip. He wiped some more scarlet liquid away with his hand as it dribbled down from a cut on his forehead into his eye.

"I can't let you!" Hex spat out some more blood.

"Then so be it," Henri sprung up and, so fast Hex hadn't a chance to react, knocked him flying. Hex's body flew through the air and off the platform. He, just like Li had earlier began to descend rapidly towards the fast approaching ground but unlike her he was unconscious.

**I love making you on edge! I love cliffhangers so long as I write them and know what's gonna happen! Review please!**


	14. Fortunate

**Hey, last chapter peeps! Sorry to keep you all waiting on tha evil cliffie but you can thank Elledreamer for reminding me to update! Loving her story by the way! Thanks for all the reviews over this story! Could you please find it in your hearts to review one last time and give me an overall comment?!Thanks! Last chapter! yay!**

"No!" Amber screamed watching her best friend, the boy she loved fall from the rollercoaster. It was almost elegant the way he fell, his body arching as plunged through thin air. An eerie silence fell over the spectators but Amber heard someone sobbing. Then she realised it was herself. Her whole form wracked as she cried and she shook uncontrollably. Hex was about to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

"God," she heard Alex whisper.

"Oh no," Li choke as Hex plummeted knowing what his body must be going through having just done it herself. She hid her face in Paulo's shirt, tears trickling down her cheeks.

* * *

Hex couldn't hear the whistling of the air in his ears or the wails of his friends below. He didn't feel the absolute terror of knowing he was about to hit the ground at such a high speed and die. He wouldn't even feel the bone shattering impact of his body as it hit the concrete before he was killed.

Fortunately he never would have to because, when he was about half way down the drop from the rollercoaster, a maintenance platform loomed into view. It would still be a hard and very painful landing but better then falling all the way. The boy slammed into the metal and his form shuddered violently as it halted. His head cracked viciously on the edge of the platform knocking him further into unconsciousness but thankfully he was still alive.

* * *

Alex let out a sharp intake of breath and released his arms from when he was comforting Amber. He charged across the ground and hurdled over a low fence that was preventing him from climbing the ladder to that platform. Paulo followed on his heels. The girls were just behind.

As Alex reached the bottom of the ladder he halted and waited for Paulo to go up first.

"You're the most medically experienced; there isn't much space on that platform so you go up." Paulo nodded and sprung at the rungs, scaling them like a monkey. He reached the top at record speed and fell to his knees beside the unmoving body of Hex.

Quickly he felt for a pulse and found one strong but slightly erratic. Hex's chest was barely rising and falling struggling to breathe so Paulo guessed he had a collapsed lung and several broken ribs. One of Hex's arms had hit the platform first and caused it to bend at a crazy angle. That was broken most definitely.

There was an ugly gash and swelling on the back of his head where it had made contact with the metal.

Paulo didn't want to move his friend in case he had any back or neck injuries and moving him could just irritate and aggravate them further. But what could he do then?

Suddenly Alex's face popped up from the ladder and he visibly winced when he saw the state Hex was in.

"Is he…is he ok?" were the first words from his mouth.

"His body has been put through a lot of trauma but he's alive at least," Paulo replied, his voice shaking slightly. Alex nodded.

"Right, an air ambulance is on its way to collect him," Alex informed the Argentinean.

"Good, he needs professional attention as soon as possible."

"Paulo, the girls are distraught down there, what shall I tell them?"

"That he's alive?" Paulo suggested.

"Ok," Alex backed down the ladder.

* * *

About five minutes later Paulo heard the relieving whir of the helicopter blades and looked up to see it circling. The problem now was how to get Hex off the platform. Suddenly the teenager spotted a man climbing out of the door of the helicopter with a stretcher and lowering himself down on a wire. He was growing closer and closer to where Paulo was until his boots made contact with the solid metal and he landed.

"Bonjour," he greeted Paulo.

"Er, English?" Paulo asked, obviously he knew what bonjour meant but he didn't want to confuse the medic.

"Oh, ok, what happened?"

"Hex fell from the top of the rollercoaster down here. He has a broken arm, broken ribs, maybe a deflated lung and a major head trauma. He may also have serious back and neck injuries from the fall."

"You seem to know a lot," the doctor commented checking Hex over.

"Yeah, a bit," Paulo didn't elaborate.

"Ok, will you help me to put him on the stretcher, very gentle?"

"Sure."

The two of them eased the teenager's limp body off the floor. His eyelids flickered momentarily but then remained closed. Strapping him securely on the stretcher the doctor climbed on with him and gave the signal to be pulled up.

"I will meet you at the hospital, yes?" the Frenchman asked.

"Yeah, see you there, and look after him," Paulo said. The medic nodded.

Swiftly, Paulo shimmied down the ladder to be met by his three companions.

"Is he ok?" Amber whispered.

"I hope so; they've taken him to the nearby hospital. He should be fine but it's hard to tell as he could have internal bleeding or back and neck problems," Paulo answered, "Come on, let's see if we can hitch a lift to the hospital."

* * *

As they left Disney Land the members of Alpha Force spotted Henri in handcuffs, head hung low. Eliza was bawling in the arms of a policewoman.

"So they caught him, quite right too, he nearly killed both of you," Amber muttered.

"Yeah," Alex agreed not mentioning that he _still_ could've killed one of them.

* * *

On arriving at the hospital the teenagers were met with a very long wait whilst Hex was taken into casualty, stabilised and then taken to surgery. Amber's uncle arrived not long after he'd been operated on, white faced and wide eyed.

"Is he alright?"

"We don't know, they said he's stable but it's a long way to recover, luckily he doesn't seem to be paralysed," Alex told him when no one replied.

"Paralysed?! Oh my god."

"He's ok, Mr Middleton," Alex patted his arm reassuringly.

"Ok."

* * *

It was too days before Hex woke up. He had a thumping headache and his whole body hurt. What the hell had happened? Then he remembered the fall. He should be dead shouldn't he? Maybe this was the afterlife. But why was it so painful?

His eyes opened a crack and he blinked in the bright, clinical lights. So he was in hospital. He managed to open his eyes fully and spotted a nurse busily changing his IV and other fluids.

But where are the others? He looked around and then noticed a figure sleeping head in arms on the foot of his bed.

"Amber?" he croaked and her head snapped up.

"Hex?! Christ! You're alive!" she leapt up and hugged him.

"Ergh, strangling me slightly," he wheezed.

"Sorry, you gave us quite a friggin' scare there, gadget boy," Amber smiled through tears.

"I'm sorry," Hex grinned back through it was quite a struggle to move his facial muscles.

"I'll get the others," she disappeared but came back with the rest of Alpha Force and John.

"Glad to see your better Hex," he smiled.

"Yeah, good to have you back, mate," Alex nodded.

"Good to be back, I thought I was a goner."

"So did we, when he pushed you…oh…it was awful," Li said.

"W-what happened to Henri and Eliza?"

"Well, Henri was caught and is being tried for attempted murder and Eliza is happily back home with her parents."

"Good."

"What I don't understand is how you lot got into trouble in _Disney Land_! I mean…how?" John asked incredulously.

"Oh, I dunno, I guess trouble just has a knack for following us."

"Yeah."

"So much for the holiday, eh?"

**Review! Yay! Finished another story, whoop! Have a flapjack!**


End file.
